


Sorry It's Not Sunny, Honey

by Shaunkind



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Gen, also sadstuck to come so dont get to comfortable, and alpha rose and alpha jade may jus t be mentioned in here, hahahaha i made a highschool au thing, kinda???, unless i decide to change that later on???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunkind/pseuds/Shaunkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a famous older brother is okay.<br/>You'd rather it didn't come with practically raising yourself, but you can deal with it. It's not like you're a little kid anymore.<br/>Though, having some friends would make dealing with it a whole lot easier.<br/>It'd also make life a little less dull too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is Dirk Strider and the last thing that's on your mind right now is school. As much as you enjoy your classes like human anatomy and mechanics, you can only take so much of your classmates. Speaking of classmates, there's one now running their mouth about how fantastic their weekend was. Which, you don't care about. It just adds to the collective noise in the classroom as always. You actually feel a bit of sympathy for the teacher too. Having to deal with probably two hundred plus kids with only a handful of them that actually listen and pay attention within all the disruption going on. And while you may be used to the class being loud and disruptive, it's rather tiring knowing that your classmates won't stop talking for about a minute and you hate it.

 

_== >_

By lunch, you have about several people walking towards where you've decided to sit and eat your lunch. You almost want to hope that they're here to say congrats on the last test you had, but you already know what they're coming over for. They want to know the secret to having a famous older sibling. And there's no secret. If anything, the secret is to have an older brother get famous for his shitty web comics, make several movies for it and soon become this great script author with almost millions of people wanting to be him. But well, you guess not everyone is capable of having a brother with a fantastic sense of shitty comics.

 

"So, Dirk." Some girl starts, and holy _shit_ you didn't even notice her sit down next to you. "I didn't know you had a famous older brother." Like hell. You roll your eyes from behind your shades.

"Well you know, word gets around." She gives a small giggle and clasps her hands together.

"So, I was wondering if you could introduce me to him." _There_ it is. You give a small shrug of your shoulders.

" 'Dunno. He hasn't been around for about.... A month now. You know, directing this new movie that's supposedly coming in about two years." You explain. She gives you a bit of a disappointed frown and you don't even bat an eyelash. "Sorry dear. I mean I barely get to see him myself, let alone be able to introduce his devoted fans to him."

 

And that gets her to get up and continue on with her lunch, along with a few of the other students who were probably an earshot away from your conversation. Though, a few linger around as if they're almost hoping you'll turn around and say, 'Hey, you're invited to the Strider household.' To their dismay, it never happens. It's not like you could do that anyway. You don't even know them enough to say anything to them. Ugh. You don't have much of an appetite anymore.

 

_== >_

 

By the times that school ends, you're almost thankful enough to shed a tear. A single tear of happiness. Who would've thought? Though as much as you want to, you can't take your sweet ass time getting home no sir. You have to get back to your apartment- well you and your brother's apartment- as soon as you can. You rarely spend time anywhere after school. Because, that's usually just screaming _'Oh don't mind me. Little brother of a famous and attractive director and script writer just taking my sweet time being here like no one's business.'_   Hah, yeah right. Walking up one of the several flights of stairs to your apartment you start to wonder why the hell did your brother the most affordable apartment with so many fucking stairs. Well, at least when you get home you'll be able to tinker around with some of the mechanics you've started on earlier this month. Not to mention you've tried your hand at artificial intelligence and it seemed as if you were getting somewhere. So you're kind of eager to try working with that again.

Several flights of stairs later, you make it to your apartment door. Though when you open the door, the last thing you expected to see was your brother lounging on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took wayyyyyy longer than I expected I'm sorry. But see. I told you guys the next chapter was going to be longer. Anyways enjoy.

You stare at him for what seems like several minutes, just waiting for him to acknowledge that you came home to see him suddenly in the apartment. And you're pretty sure he was supposed to be home later than this, but you're not complaining. You're just happy to have him here now. Soon, he comes to the realization that you've been staring at him and he gives a small nod. "Hey lil' dude. What's up with you?"

You shrug. "Same old, same old. School, getting asked to be introduced to my 'amazing and talented' brother." Dave cracks a grin.

"Good to hear things have been pretty good for you then."

"How have things been for you down in Hollywood? I've just been dying to hear all the extravagant and exclusive things you've been doing in paradise." That earns a scoff from Dave.

"Oh it's been wonderful. Re-writing scenes, telling assholes how to do said re-written scene and then having to show them how to do it myself when they get it wrong. All I need is someone to take my calls and feed me and  _bam_  it's like I'm a fucking king all up in this bitch." You can't help but just chuckle. He still has the same attitude he had when he first got famous. Though, you doubt that it would really change with your brother being.. Well, him.

"It's good to hear that everything's well in paradise."

 

_== >_

 

Once you've finally decided to stop standing in the doorway and come inside, you put your backpack down and settle down on the couch next to Dave. You and him then talk about everything and nothing that's been going on with the both of you. Though, it's a bit awkward since he just suddenly decided to pop up. And you have to admit, you're a bit upset that he did it now instead of some other time way back when. Though, you figure that it'll come to pass. You can't really stay mad at him. Well you could, but that wouldn't do jack shit for you. That and you wouldn't have the time to enjoy hearing about your brother's famous escapades.

"So while I'm out there, you won't believe who I ran into. One of my old online pals and-"

"Wait, wait." You cut him off. " _The_  famous Dave Strider has non-famous internet friends? Hello, yes police. There's a crime going on right now. My famous older brother is meeting up with friends who are  _not_  famous. You heard me, not famous friends." Dave can't help but laugh which pulls a bit of a laugh from you too.

"You're a lil' shit, alright? And mind you, she  _is_  famous. Became famous all her mind trickery and psychology. She even wrote three best selling books on it. Though, she has me to thank for that. She took out her potential on tapping into the depths of my mind. Deep shit man. I learned things I didn't know about myself with all her psychoanalyzing me." You roll your eyes. "Well that would explain a lot."

"Uh-huh. But, as I was saying. When I ran into her, she had a daughter. Her name's Roxy and she's probably around your age and god she's just a doll. If Rose didn't have her I would swear she'd be related to me." You raise an eyebrow quizzically.  "Sounds like a party." You don't really understand why he's telling you about her. Besides, it's not like you're going to meet her anytime soon.

"Boy is she. Anyways, after I met Roxy, me and Rose started reminiscing  in the good ol' days when we were your age. We had two others, though it's been years since  _I've_  heard from those two. Though, I think Rose said one of them had a daughter. Starts with a 'J' or something." He explains. You find yourself nodding the slightest bit.  

"Must be hard being famous and not getting a congrats from some of the people who put up with you when your younger." Dave gives a 'tch' sound before giving you a small shove with his elbow.

"Yeah. You'd think that they would be thrilled to see what all those years of making shit-tastic comics turned into. Instead, I hear nothing. Nada. Zilch. I gotta admit, it leaves me kinda heartbroken." You just sigh and you know that you don't even have to look directly at him to know he's clenching the place over his heart, exaggerating the hell out of it.

"I think you need some time away from showing those actors how to act, bro."

 

_== >_

 

After talking for what seems like forever with Dave, you've decided that since he's back for now you might as well treat him to a 'welcome back one month early' dinner. More or less, ordering in from the Chinese restaurant a couple of blocks down from your apartment. You're obviously going to be paying for it, because what kind of brother would you be to make Dave pay when he hasn't been around. That, and you're almost positive he was going to make you pay anyways.

Once you've successfully ordered enough Chinese food for the both of you, you both lounge around in the living room, watching TV and making snarky comments at some of the commercials  Seriously, who would even buy a pillow cover that looks like a monster? It'd scare the living daylights out of some kid during the night and the their parents is going to have to help them get over their fear of pillow covers sometime later on.

Soon, the Chinese food arrives and you both dig in, eating all of what you can and saving the rest for tomorrow. That night, you fall asleep at such an unreasonable time but you don't care.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk.  
> It's not the weekend, get up. You have shit to do at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This is super late I am so sorry about that.  
> But if you're sticking around, wow you must have a patient heart.  
> Anyways, happy belated 4/13.  
> Enjoy.

It almost seemed as if yesterday was a Friday. Your brother had came over, you talked, ate together and you went to bed later than normal. If you didn't check the date, you would have assumed it was just another Saturday morning. Unfortunately, it isn't and you still have to go to school. You almost want to stay home. It's not like anything new goes on at school. You go to school, pay attention, listen to your teachers with the best of your ability to do so, get asked multiple questions about your brother, leave school at last, rinse and repeat. It's almost a tedious routine.

"Are you ready for school yet?" Dave calls from what you're assuming is the living room.

"Not yet." You call back.

"Hurry up then." If there's one thing with your brother, it's being punctual. There's times when he'll be okay with being a bit late. Most of the time he's already late to things. But when it comes to you and school, you're on time. No if, ands or buts about it.

You go through your usual morning routine. Washing up, getting dressed, doing your hair and bringing your shades with you. You can't wear your shades inside school for obvious reasons. Well that, and they're a possible weapon because they're probably sharp enough to poke someone's eye out. But you keep them with you anyways. You'd bring Lil' Cal if you could, but you don't think everyone would be too thrilled to see him. So you leave him at home and bring your shades instead.

"Are you ready yet, _princess_?" Dave calls out. It sounds like he's running a bit low on patience this morning. Even with the little sarcasm he tacked on at the end. You put your shades on for now. You'll wear them in the car and take them off before you get into school.

"Yes. Let's get this show on the road."

 

_**== >** _

 

Your Online Geometry proctor clears his throat, which catches several students' attention.

"Class, you may want to review over chapter 9 for the next few days. Later this week, we will be having a test." The class groans and you roll your eyes.

"That is if our school's counselor can even get the test up on the site." One of your classmates mutter. And, well he has a point. The  counselor for the school isn't very reliable. Earlier in the year, it took said  counselor about three weeks to get a benchmark test for this class.

You look to the clock. It's barely 8:50am. You spend about 45 minutes going through the entire chapter 9 having to do with circles, tangents, radii and so forth.

 

_**== >** _

 

You don't know where your mind has been all morning, seeing as you can only remember breezing through Online Geometry, but you certainly need to find it and soon. You've gone through the whole morning without really paying attention to anything. Not to mention, it's lunchtime so maybe you can bring mind back to where it belongs. That is, if you're able to go unnoticed by the usual group that asks if you can hook them up to meet your brother.

Like you suspected, there was a group of students waiting to talk to you. It looks like you're going to spend this lunch with students who only care about your brother. And you a tiny bit, but mainly your brother.

"Mister Strider! You were _just_ the guy I was looking for!" A voice calls, and you're a bit confused for a few seconds. But soon you realize it's you P.E. teacher calling you. She makes a gesture for you to come to her. And you do, with a sudden lack of people following you.

"I'm glad I ran into when I did. Anyways, follow me. There's someone waiting in the office and I want to introduce you to her." She explains. She then begins walking and you make sure to keep up with her. After a while, you follow her into the office and you're greeted by multiple "Good afternoon's" and smiles from the staff in the office. You also get greeted by an almost meek "hello" from a voice you don't recognize. And it came from a girl that you've never seen before. She's a bit tanned, almost as if she has been in the sun for just a second too long and she has curves. Well defined ones to be frank. She looks at you with a small smile and you give one back before looking over to your P.E. teacher.

"I know you're not part of the school's welcoming committee, but they're... Lacking motivation to welcome the new students. Since our principle is currently busy with important business, I've decide to take this into my hands and ask some of the top students of the school to show around the newest arrival of students. And you're one of them Strider. I hope this isn't a bother." You shake your head.

"It's not a bother at all." You reply. Your P.E. teacher's face lights up.

"Wonderful! Honey, come here." She calls and gestures to the girl. "Dirk, this is Jane Crocker. Jane, this is Dirk. Now take good care of her." She chimes. And just like that, she's off. It's just you, Jane and the front office ladies chattering about god knows what. You honestly don't know what to say. You can't really say anything good about this school because really, this school is kind of a dump. But almost as if she knows you don't know what to say, she clears her throat a bit which brings her to your attention.

"So. Strider huh?" She questions. You give a small nod.

"Mhm. I'm guessing you've heard of my brother. And I'm going to take a guess to that now, even though we've _just_ met, you want me to hook you up with him." You reply and it has a slight bitter undertone. It's unintentional though. You don't mean to sound bitter about everyone trying to hook up with your brother. It's just you can only take _so much_ of everyone asking to meet up with him.

"Well excuse me. Though your brother may be pretty great, I have no intention of hooking up with him. And to be frank, I don't really know anything about him. But my pop-pop knows him."

"What?" Did you hear all of that right? You're pretty sure you didn't. Someone not wanting to hook up with your brother? Blasphemy!

"My pop-pop. He knows your brother. He was friends with him when they were younger. But he went and became a comedian while your brother went and became famous and all that jazz."

You can't believe it. Well you can't believe two things.

One, being her pop-pop became a comedian.

And two, you just met the kid of one of your brother's friends.


End file.
